I love you, Bea
by meownation
Summary: Oscar tells Bea how he really feels about her. Does this spark a new relationship, a crumbled friendship, or both? And could Milo and Bea be better paired then Oscar and Bea? Read to find out!  i know it sucks, but you'll like it if you give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1 Oscar's POV

I swam down the hall on my first day of being a senior feeling very un-sure of myself. I missed the old days when I was a freshman and things were perfect between Me, Bea, and Milo. Then I had to go and screw it up by telling Bea how I really felt. The urge to tell her in softmore year was to great to pass up, and the night we were alone on my couch watching TV was the perfect opportunity. Milo was out with his new girlfriend on that night that it all crumbled."I love you Bea," I remember saying it clearly, now it echos in my mind, "I always have." With complete doubt on her face she laughed. Painfully, I faked a laugh before informing her, "I'm serious Bea."

Clearly embarassed, Bea looked down to the floor, "I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way about you." she looked back up at my eyes. I was desperatly hoping she would feel something pass this friendship we had. But to my dismay, she got up and swam away with worry on her face. There hasn't been a time since then that I have actually spoken to her, and I didn't expect that to change. I know how she feels now, and I wish I had known she loved _him_ before I told her my feelings. If that were the case, I may have not made that devastating mistake that wrecked everything we had.

I swam through the halls, trying to look for my new locker when I bumped into Milo. "Hey, bro. When are you moving back?" He asked, grinning, "I'm missing ya!"

"I already told you Milo," I grunted, "Never."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I can't help who I love. I didn't mean to break your heart in the process," He sighed and swam away. I knew he didn't mean to, but now whenever I saw him with her, I couldn't help but rage. The only thing I wanted was to be exactly like my cooler brother. He had the girl of my dreams, the friends I never could have, and the family that I had exiled myself from. Instead, I lived in the crammed apartment with my cousin Mike.

Reaching my locker, another familiar voice came up from behind me.

"Hi Oscar," Screeched Clamantha, "How was your summer," Her obnoxious voice will be the death of me.

"Uh, it was good." I ducked away, trying to escape. Her pink hair bopped beside me.

"Play any video games," She hollered.

"Yes, clamantha. I have to go," Again I tried to escape but she followed me toward my class.

"We should go on a DATE!" She screamed at me.

"No, clamantha," I growled as the class bell rang.

"I'm a teenage clam," She said as she floated away down the hall.

"Shut up," I whispered under my breath.

I took a seat in my Math class in the corner away from all the people. I still felt akward around people even though by grade 12, I should've gotten over it. Bea was the only girl I ever felt confident talking to, but now that that was all gone, I had no one.

People filed into the classroom, all of who I recognized. I stayed alone in the corner and put my head onto the desk. Above all the talking I heard someone slowly swim over and sit next to me. Looking up at her face, my heart raced and I started to sweat. It was Bea, and I wasn't ready to face her yet, even after two years.


	2. Chapter 2

_/This chapter is from Bea's point of view. It starts from where chapter one started but gives you more background information about Bea. More to come very soon! Please review, thanks!/_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Excitement rushed through when I saw my boyfriend for the first time in two weeks. He was looking as good as ever but stumbled for a moment as he was coming down the hall to see me. Being apart from him for those two weeks was torture, but I knew I had to go to hamsterwood for an important career move. I finally had a contract and was signed to be in a low budget TV movie the following summer after high school was over. I couldn't wait to tell Milo, but he was talking to a bushy-haired short kid so I patiently but excitedly waited at the opposite end of the hall.

He walked over acting cool before tripping over Jocktopus' tentacle. "Jocktopus!" Jocktopus shouted and laughed along with his friends.

"It's good," Milo said as he recovered and got back up, "Bea!" He shouted and raced towards me, hugging me tightly, "I missed you way too much!"

"I missed you more," I laughed back at him as his lips met mine.

"How was hamsterwood?" He excitedly asked, and held my hand as we walked toward the lockers.

"It was good, they signed me." I cheerfully said.

"That's fantastic!" He cheered. The first bell of the school year rang, and I quickly pulled out my schedule to figure out where I was headed to. Math.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" I asked Milo before we parted.

"Oscar. Remember him?" Milo asked, frowning.

"Of course I remember him." I sighed, "Is it our fault that he moved out?" I knew this was true. If Milo and I hadn't gotten together then Oscar would still hang out with us and live where he should be. With his brother and family. Not with some distant cousin on the other side of town. I could recall that night clear as a bell. Oscar and I were sitting closely next to each other, but the only person I could think about was Milo. Milo was so crazy and spontaneous that I loved him. Sure, I had a crush on Oscar in Junior High, but that is the past and this is the now. People move on and I hoped that Oscar had. Nearly two years ago he told me that he loved me. Of course, I immediately thought he was trying to be funny so laughed. I tried my hardest to make it obvious that I liked Milo whenever we hung out. He was so funny and cool that I wanted him to know I liked him, but wasn't sure he did.

Oscar inspired me that night and once I realized he was serious, embarrassment crashed over me and I immediately swam at full speed out the door to find Milo. Thoughts raced through my head as I sped toward the restaurant that Milo was in with his date. He spotted me immediately and excused himself from his date without a doubt on his face. "Bea, are you alright? You look worried." Milo asked genuinely concerned. He put his arm around me and we swam outside of the restaurant.

"Oscar told me he loved me," I sighed, still shocked by what had happened.

"Well that was obvious." Milo rolled his eyes.

"Not to me it wasn't," I spat back at him.

"Oh."

"I don't think I can face him again. Things will be too awkward." I sighed.

"Well you can try." Milo suggested.

"But Milo," I sighed, feeling the words almost jump out of my mouth, "I love _you"_

"Bea!" Milo shouted, "I love you, too!"

After that night two years ago, things kind of fell into place with me and Milo. Everything went just like it did in the movies. But things fell apart with me and Oscar. In one of his rage's he moved out directly after he found out me and Milo were dating. He isolated himself away from Milo and myself, not wanting anything to do with the relationship. Never did he make new friends like Milo had. I still had my girls, but Oscar had nobody. He still has nobody. He is a loner gamer who probably hasn't even ever had a girlfriend. Milo kissed me goodbye and I headed off too class sitting in the back of the classroom, screening for familiar faces. There wasn't even one. But a familiar bunch of bushy hair was lying on the desk next to mine. I turned away and thought about it for a moment, now certain it was Oscar. When I looked back over I saw him stare at me.

"Hi Oscar," I stumbled my words, trying to sound sweet, "Long time no see."


	3. Chapter 3

_/ This is in Oscar's POV once again. Sorry if it's short, or boring. But most stories do have short and boring parts. Chapter 4 will be better, I promise! And maybe I'll through in a few unexpected twists! I'll post it either the 21st or 22 nd of April, but until then enjoy and review!/_

Chapter 3

"Hi Oscar," The familiar Bea sarcastically said, "Long time no see."

"Hi Bea," I mumbled and sat up straight. Words started running out of my mouth, "I saw the commercial you were in. You looked great." Did I really just say that? Embarrassment flushed over me and I shot her a sheepish smile.

"Thanks," She said, blushing. She placed her books on the desk in front of her, making her bracelets clink together. After a pause she lowered her voice sweetly and said, "Milo has missed you." She looked up at me, "And so have I. He's hard to keep under control when it's just me."

"Milo is still crazy?" I laughed uneasily.

Bea smiled, "Yes."

Another long pause. She shuffled around in her chair and played around with some paper on her desk. I sat there awkwardly, and started to get nervous and sweat. Should I say anything? Should I wait for her to talk? Should I laugh? Should I ask her how her life is? Yes. It's been two years, I should ask her how she has been.

"So... Uh. How's life?" I shifted in my seat and she looked up at me again.

"It's great! I went to hamsterwood in the summer and got signed! I'm doing a TV movie in the summer but it's low budget so doesn't pay much," She giggled, "But it could be my big break! I'm very excited. Remember that time we went to hamsterwood and met Pamela Hamster?" She laughed.

"Yes, and you almost got eaten," I laughed with her, "Those hamsters still creep me out!"

"That was so crazy!" Bea laughed, "And remember that time when the cat almost ate us?"

I laughed with her, "Yes, that was so scarey! Milo was crazy!"

"He still is," Bea laughed.

"Remember when he got that dog?" I chuckled, recalling all our crazy adventures.

"Those were the good days." Bea sighed.

"Yep," I sighed as our laughing trailed off. The teacher finally arrived and we sat there with crazy memories running through our heads. Milo was a great brother, and finally I realized I was over reacting. Instead of living with my cousin who I didn't even particularly like, I could still be living with Milo having the memories of a lifetime. Bea and I could still be friends, even if she was dating Milo now. The teacher came in and Bea and I were supposed to keep quiet, but the excitement I now felt from just talking to her was overwhelming. My mind was already made up, I was so excited to get my life back on track that I could hardly pay any attention the the lecture the teacher was giving us. No cell phones in class, be there on time, same old.

Bea was sitting there with a smile across her face, making the name Bea suit her. She sure was beautiful. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and contently sit there, smelling her perfume and feeling her heart beat. I wanted the whole world to disappear so it could be me and her just for a while. No, these thoughts are wrong! She's dating Milo... my own brother.

The bell rang and Bea gathered her things and got up, facing me. "I really have missed you..." I said before quickly adding, "And Milo."

"I've missed you too, Oscar." She smiled, hugging me, "We should hang out soon, maybe with Milo too, if you want."

"That would be cool," I agreed.

"Just like old times," She said smiling beautifully once again. If I could capture every moment of her, I would just to play it back in my mind over and over again. Now I was very eager to hang out with her and maybe Milo, already making plans in my mind to move back in with him. We could be friends again, who cares if they are dating. Everything will be perfect, and I can finish high school the right way... with friends.


End file.
